


Backseat Driving

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Back Seat, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Oral, Public Sex, SMUTCATION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Asami decides to give Korra some very hands-on driving lessons.





	Backseat Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 for Smutcation! :D

“Korra, no!”

Headlights flashed and the piercing honk of a horn cut through the night as the satomobile made a screeching left turn. Asami flew back in her seat while Korra whipped the wheel, trying to regain control.

“Sorry!” Korra’s voice was barely audible above the honking and the constant rush of wind. It sounded faint, distant — although maybe, Asami reflected, that was because of the near-death experience they’d just survived. They’d missed the other car by mere inches.

She gasped the cold air blowing into her face, slumping further in her seat and releasing a low groan. “As I was saying, satomobiles going straight always have the right of way. If you’re turning left, you need to wait until there’s no oncoming traffic.”

“Oops.” Korra flashed Asami a sheepish grin. “I, uh, think you’ve mentioned that once or twice already.”

As always, Asami’s heart melted. She could never stay upset with Korra for long. “How is it that you have such excellent control over your bending, but can’t extend just a little of that finesse to using the brake?” She stroked Korra’s arm to soften her words, but ended up surprised when Korra gave a subtle shiver in response.

_ What was that? Is she cold, I wonder? No, airbenders can regulate their temperatures… _

“Do you mind driving us home?” Korra asked. “I think I’ve had enough almost-accidents for one day.”

_ Home. _ Hearing Korra refer to the Sato Estate that way caused a fluttery feeling in Asami’s chest. Korra had only been back a few months, but they were settling nicely into the routine of living together. There was still plenty of work to be done rebuilding Republic City, but waking up next to each other every morning and going to bed together every night gave Asami more than enough energy to do the work required of her — and some extra work on top of that.

“Not at all. Pull over here.”

As the car slowed to a stop, the wind changed. Rather than smelling like the road, the sharp brine of the sea permeated the air. They were at the docks, somewhere near one of Future Industries’ warehouses, if Asami wasn’t mistaken.

Korra put the satomobile in park, and Asami exhaled in relief. “Good job.”

“Really?” Korra arched a skeptical eyebrow.

“You’re getting better…” 

“Your tone suggests otherwise.”

Asami shrugged. “Well, no one can be great at everything...”

“I dunno,” Korra said. “You seem to prove that statement wrong.”

Despite the crisp nighttime breeze, Asami’s cheeks flushed. “I do have my talents,” she murmured.

“Yes, you do.” Korra placed a hand on Asami’s thigh, pushing the hem of her skirt up a few inches to graze her knee. “So, Miss Great At Everything, do we wanna stop for noodles on the way home?”

Asami licked her lips. She was definitely hungry, but noodles weren’t at the top of her list. “Maybe.” She gave Korra a pouty, half-lidded look, hoping it conveyed her mood. “Are noodles really what you’re craving right now?”

Korra blinked, but after a moment, she got the message.  _ “Oh. _ Um, I can think of a few other things to eat… but they involve going straight home.” She gave a crooked smile, the same one that had given Asami funny feelings in her stomach several years ago, the first few times they’d met. A lot had changed since then, but some things never did.

Asami glanced around the darkened street. There were no other vehicles in sight. The sun had long since set, and the dim glow of the streetlights didn’t illuminate any passers-by. She and Korra were alone. Temptingly alone. That gave her the courage to say, “I’m not sure I want to wait that long.”

“Huh?”

She leaned over the space between their seats, cupping Korra’s face in both hands and pulling her in for a kiss. Korra stiffened at first, but relaxed once she realized what was going on. She offered no resistance as Asami’s tongue pressed forward, opening eagerly so they could taste each other.

“Mff…”

Asami swallowed Korra’s moans, savoring the vibrations as well as the knowledge that she had caused them. She forgot the chill of the evening as Korra’s strong arm wrapped around her waist, trying to pull her closer. Even with a few inches of space between them, she felt Korra’s body heat seeping through their clothes, into her own skin.

_ She’s like a furnace. How is she so warm? _

That made Asami wonder just how warm other parts of Korra’s body were. Her fingers twitched with longing, causing her to realise they’d started running through Korra’s choppy hair all on their own. Fortunately, Korra didn’t seem to mind. She pushed into the caress, letting her lips skim Asami’s cheek on the way to her ear.

“Really? Here?” From Korra’s tone, Asami could tell she wasn’t protesting. She was  _ teasing. _ Pointing out just how high the stakes could be if they were caught…

Even though this had been her idea, the heat that flashed between Asami’s legs took her by surprise. She’d thought herself merely impatient for Korra’s touch and taste, but perhaps there was more to it. The thought that someone might catch them in a moment of passion was more arousing than it should have been. Much, much more.

She pulled away, averting her eyes. “If you don’t want to—”

“C’mere.” Korra ran her hands down Asami’s back, trying to pull her out of her seat. The safety belt got in the way, but Asami unfastened it after a few fumbling attempts. Once she managed to unclip the buckle, she wasted no time climbing into Korra’s lap. She had to squeeze in, but the minor discomfort of the steering wheel digging into her lower back was the last thing on her mind.

“Korra…”

Korra tugged Asami’s earlobe between her teeth. “Since the top’s down, we’ve gotta be quiet. Can you do that?”

Asami’s shuddering had nothing to do with the cold.  _ “Yes.” _

“Good.”

Korra captured her lips again, and Asami gave as good as she got. Sometimes it was nice to surrender to the fire of Korra’s kisses, to let herself be ravished, but tonight, she felt compelled to push back. She’d suggested this, after all — and Asami Sato always finished what she started.

She feared that finish might come too soon as Korra’s fingertips crept up her inner thigh, toying with her garter strap. Asami sucked Korra’s bottom lip, trying to be patient, but as those wicked fingers stroked back and forth, drawing achingly close to where she wanted them without making contact, she lost control. She seized Korra’s hand and shoved it the rest of the way under her skirt, pressing it between her legs.

“Oh  _ fuck.”  _ Korra didn’t need any more guidance. She took off rubbing through the soaked material of Asami’s panties without being told, clearly enamored with what she’d discovered. “So wet. How long were you thinking about this?”

“Uhh… a-after that last turn — mmm... I guess…?”

Asami struggled to string the sentence together, but Korra didn’t tease her. In fact, she puffed up with pride. “I should almost crash the satomobile more often.” She moved higher, dipping beneath the waistband of Asami’s underwear to bypass the final barrier.

The first brush of Korra’s fingers against her clit hit like a shockwave. Asami went rigid, completely forgetting her promise to be quiet. Her yelp of pleasure echoed around the docks until Korra cut it off with another kiss, trying to muffle the noise. After that, Asami didn’t bother anymore. She poured her pleasure into Korra’s mouth, bucking in search of more pressure.

Korra didn’t keep her waiting. Asami wasn’t sure whether she was afraid of getting caught, or simply impatient, but either way, Korra’s fingers went to work, putting to use all the practice she’d gained since the two of them had returned from their Spirit World vacation. Asami grasped Korra’s flexing arms just below the shoulder, holding on for dear life. She’d never risen so fast before, and the sheer speed of her body’s responses sent her reeling.

“Mmf… Korra… inside…” The request was slurred, panted out between kisses, but fortunately, Korra understood. She stopped milking Asami’s clit between the ‘v’ of her third and fourth finger, and shifted lower to seek out her entrance.

Asami was more than wet enough to accept two at the same time. When they curled forward, seeking the spot that always unmade her, she had the decency to bow her head and bite Korra’s exposed neck. Having something to sink her teeth into helped her stay relatively quiet as Korra probed her swollen front wall.

“There it is,” Korra chuckled, giving the spot another push. Asami whimpered around her hold on Korra’s throat, trembling wildly. She wouldn’t be able to last long like this, but she couldn’t think of any reason to wait.

“Make me come,” she muttered into the crook of Korra’s shoulder, half-order, half-plea.

Sometimes, Korra liked to push that kind of request, but to Asami’s relief, she didn’t drag things out. She angled her wrist, applying extra force and making sure the heel of her hand pressed into Asami’s clit.

It was more than enough. Asami wailed as the shudders took her, rippling out from her core to consume her entire body. She spilled her pleasure into Korra’s palm, soaking her already-ruined panties again as the excess ran down her thighs.

“Easy, baby,” Korra said, stroking Asami’s hair with her other hand. “I’ve got you.”

Such sweet reassurance was more than welcome, even though Asami didn’t really need it. She was  _ wired, _ not afraid, and the electricity coursing through her extended her peak for much longer than expected. She spent the rest of it rocking on Korra’s fingers, setting a frantic pace that never quite settled into a steady rhythm.

By the time it was over, her heart was still racing a mile a minute, and she’d broken out in a cold sweat. She gave Korra a beaming smile, swiping loose strands of hair away from her flushed face. “Wow.”

Korra ran her tongue over her puffy lower lip. “You’re welcome.”

“I’ll return the favor if you want,” Asami said, squeezing down around the fingers still buried within her.

Korra gave a visible gulp. “Yes, please. But I’m putting the top down.”

Asami pouted, but made no other objections as Korra tenderly removed her hand. Climbing into the back seat was difficult with her limbs shaking like they were, but she managed with only a few dangerous wobbles. Once she was situated, she patted the empty space beside her.

“Hold on.” Korra hurried to roll up the top of the convertible, securing it before climbing in back to join her. As soon as she was within arm’s reach, Asami’s hands flew to the knot of her skirt, untying it and letting it fall to the floor.

“Lift,” she ordered, urging Korra to raise her hips. Korra did so, and Asami wasted no time pulling down her leggings. She left them at mid-thigh, unwilling to deal with Korra’s boots. As long as she had access, she didn’t have a problem.

“You’re eager — oh!” Korra gasped as Asami crawled on top of her, pinning her on her back. “Uhh… Asami…”

Asami spread Korra’s lips apart with her thumbs, examining the soft pink flesh between. The warm, thick smell of sex filled her nose, and she inhaled deeply. Apparently, pleasing her had pleased Korra as well, because she was already slick and shining.

“Be quiet,” she whispered as Korra moaned and squirmed beneath her, trying to spread her legs wider in spite of the way her leggings bound her knees. “We don’t want to get caught. The Avatar and Ms. Sato, on the front page of the tabloids for fooling around in a satomobile…”

“Huh. You’re telling  _ me _ to be quiet?” Korra huffed, rolling her eyes. “Bite me.”

Asami took that literally, sinking her teeth into the plumpest part of Korra’s muscular thigh. Korra arched off the seats, grasping the back of Asami’s head with both hands. The tugging further ruined her hair, but Asami enjoyed it anyway. She  _ loved _ feeling how eager Korra was, almost as much as she loved the taste of Korra’s wetness as she swiped her tongue over the delicious landscape before her.

She would never tire of Korra’s taste. Thick, salty — bitter, but in a really good way. She lapped up as much as she could, focused more on having her fill than seeking out the spots she knew would please Korra most. Korra growled in frustration, tightening her grip, but Asami didn’t let that sway her. This was  _ her _ turn, and she wasn’t going to waste it.

Only when Korra was sopping wet and her clit had swelled to a puffy red did Asami finally take it in her mouth. She sucked firmly, rolling her tongue over and around, enjoying how Korra’s low noises rose at least an octave at the new sensation. The harder she drew, the more Korra writhed. She seemed incapable of holding still, and Asami had a difficult time keeping up with the constant rolling of her pelvis.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck.” _

Korra’s abdominals tensed under her shirt, and Asami pushed it up, running her hand over the flat, muscular plane beneath. She adored Korra’s stomach, and if her mouth hadn’t been so pleasantly occupied, she would have lavished it with kisses. Instead, she snuck her hand up further, reaching until she found Korra’s right breast. The nipple was already peaked, and she pinched it between her fingers, tugging in time with the hungry pulls of her mouth.

The dual points of stimulation shattered Korra’s resolve. She cried out, digging her nails into Asami’s scalp, and released a surge of wetness that splashed Asami’s lips and ran down her chin. She opened to taste more, widening her mouth to cover as much of Korra’s quivering flesh as possible. Her tongue couldn’t make up its mind, and it darted between Korra’s twitching entrance and her clit, which pulsed with its own heartbeat.

“Asami!”

Hearing Korra shout her name spurred Asami’s enthusiasm even more. She licked and sucked and swallowed, ignoring the uncomfortable ache in the back of her neck and the strain in her shoulder from kneading Korra’s breast. She was determined to make Korra’s release as powerful as hers had been, and she wasn’t satisfied until Korra was a sweaty, whimpering heap beneath her, gently pushing her forehead and begging for a reprieve.

“Uh… no more… can’t… come anymore…”

Reluctantly, Asami drew back, licking her lips for one last taste. “Are you sure?” She blew a cold stream of air against Korra’s oversensitive folds, grinning as Korra flinched and tried to cover herself.

“At least wait ‘til we get home. I need a minute.”

Satisfied she’d done her job, Asami wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and flopped down over Korra’s prone form. It felt nice, stretching out on top of her lover like this, and she almost wished they were in bed so they could stay that way. Almost. Although she didn’t actually want to see herself and Korra on the front page of Republic City’s more disreputable papers, she wasn’t quite ready to give up the fantasy of being caught.  _ That might be something I need to explore later... _

“I guess it’s a good thing you don’t have to drive home,” she said, noting that Korra still seemed dazed.

Korra wrapped an arm around her, stroking the small of her back through her shirt. “I guess. But if you keep rewarding me like this after our lessons, I think I’ll wanna practice more.”

Asami gave her a wry look. “You know what they say…”

“Practice makes perfect?”

“No. You should always buy a satomobile with a back seat, even if you don’t think you need it.”

Korra laughed. “Do they really say that?”

“I don’t know, but it’s what I’m telling people from now on who ask my advice on which model to purchase.”

“And if they ask why?”

Asami placed a kiss on the tip of Korra’s chin. “I’m sure I’ll come up with something.”


End file.
